


You Once Did Love Me

by CitrusVanille



Category: Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead - Stoppard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-17
Updated: 2007-03-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guildenstern frets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Once Did Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> The italicized dialogue is taken directly from Shakespeare’s Hamlet – Act III, Scene ii.

_You once did love me,_ Rosencrantz had said – quite confidently.

 _And still do,_ Hamlet had replied – rather too firmly.

_You once did love me._

Guildenstern frowned. What did it _mean_? Hamlet certainly hadn’t denied it, but Guildenstern couldn’t be sure if the feeling was mutual. Had Rosencrantz loved Hamlet in the past? Did he love him now?

And just what kind of love did they mean? It certainly hadn’t sounded platonic, for all the talk of friendship, but the mere idea that it meant something more set Guildenstern’s blood boiling.

What if they loved each other as Guildenstern loved Rosencrantz?

**END**


End file.
